


The Incident

by Hellbreaksloose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellbreaksloose/pseuds/Hellbreaksloose
Summary: The incident that changes the dynamics of a family.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jonsa Tumblr Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159893) by [ALCzysz17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17). 



> First fic I write. Still working the kinks of AO3 so if the layout is bad sorry. Going to flesh out the story expect more characters and fix the tags.

Jon came into his uncle's house in a rush, closing the front door with a loud bang, he goes to his uncle's office and pours himself a half glass of Scotch.

"Hey". A voice startles him, spilling the drink on the carpet.

"Ah!" he yelps. "Fuck. Sansa next time warn a guy" he tells her.

"I'm so sorry I should have -- Gods what happened to you, are you ok?" She asks while coming his way. She grabs his head to examine the wound he has on his eyebrow. Sansa is so close to his face that he can smell her shampoo and lotion that give off the sweetest combination of citrus and lavender and her luscious lips that are begging to be nibbled on. She delicately brushes the wound with her finger and he hisses at the pain. 

"I'm sorry. Follow me, let me help you clean it before it gets infected." She grabs Jon's arm and he follows her up the stairs trying not stare mindlessly at her barely covered butt. Once in her bathroom she opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out two cotton pads ad rubbing alcohol. 

"This is going to sting." She says gently putting the pad on his wound. Jon hisses. "Sorry" Sansa apologizes. He tries to distract himself from the pain by losing himself looking around her bathroom when he stops at her right breast. Jon gently puts his hand over it and drags his thumb over her nipple then he drags his thumb again and that is when he hears Sansa moan. Jon immediately looks at Sansa's face. Gone are her blue irises replaced by pupils so dark that he cannot see his reflection. 

"Sansa I'm sorry I - I - I " Jon mumbles. He gets up and storms downstairs grabs his keys and floors it out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing. Any suggestions or advice is greatly appreciated. More


End file.
